Put a smile on that pretty face
by Yuusei Her
Summary: ¿Que cómo había terminado ahí? Fácil.Tiene a Kuroo de novio ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? tar en esa terrible situación era culpa de su imbécil novio,Bokuto-san y hasta Akaashi-san tenía que ver pero hace un año salir con un chico mayor que él y de Tokio no le sonaba tan mal como en ese instante donde quería enterrar sus cabeza en el ponche para pasar la pena que lo carcomía.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey, hey, hey! Soy yo viniendo con una alocada idea para este jarogüindo (?) Sí, es una fiesta de halloween en el gimnasio de Karasuno.Sí, probablemnte eso está muy visto pero los clásicos nunca pasan de moda además esto es un KuroTsukki que se pondrá rico conforme pase la historia. Bien quería hacer un porn without plot (Español=Porno sin historia ALV) pero de la nada ¡BAM! Ya llevo dieciséis hojas y a penas voy como a dos tercios de la historia si no es que menos.

En fin, espero que les guste este clásico con toques que solo esta sexy y adorable pareja puede tener.

Por cierto, si me da tiempo subo un TsukkiKuroo que tengo en mente y otro KuroTsukki AU de Batman aparte de varios que tengo en mente.

¡Gracias por leer! Y si les gusta,pueden dejar un comentario o un favorito para saber si voy bien o le cambio antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Que cómo había terminado ahí?

* * *

Fácil.

Tiene a Kuroo de novio.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Todo.

Estar justo en esa terrible situación era culpa de su imbécil novio y Bokuto-san, hasta Akaashi-san tenía que ver. Y pensar que ese circo inició hacía una semana mientras se encontraba visitando Tokio en la casa de su pareja junto a un gritón Bokuto y Akaashi, el cual se encontraba en la cocina con Kuroo preparando de comer para los cuatro.

— Oi, Tsukki ¿De qué te vestirás este año?—Preguntó el de cabellos alborotados mientras salía del kotatsu y se sentaba, tratando de pelar una mandarina sin éxito. Tsukishima simplemente hizo un mohín y decidió voltearse mientras acomodaba su almohada y abrazaba un poco más a su dinosaurio de peluche que Kuroo se ganó en su cita con él horas antes.

— ¡Tsukkiiii!—Exclamó nuevamente el de ojos dorados, decidiendo que mover la pierna del rubio bajo el kotatsu era la mejor idea para captar su atención— ¡Dime de que te disfrazarás! ¡Soy tu senpai, lo exijo!—Y así pasó moviendo su pierna hasta que la paciencia del rubio llegó a su límite. Tsukishima pateó levemente al ex Fukurodani antes de sentarse como fiera recién despertada y contestar.

— No me disfrazo el día de brujas porque es para niños estúpidos y molestos que solo desean engordar y picarse sus muelas, como si no tener autoestima al vestirse tan ridículamente no fuera suficiente—Tras esto, otra patada ligera fue dada en el abdomen de Bokuto y el cuerpo del rubio volvió a recostarse para descansar con la calefacción que había en el lugar.

Un minuto de silencio por fin reinó en la habitación. Solo los sonidos de la tele que no veían y de los platos y utensilios que los azabaches usaban en la cocina eran los que sonaban. Algo tan perfecto duró hasta que Bokuto decidió hacer una ruidosa exclamación y mirar al rubio insistentemente con tal expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿¡Cómo que no te disfrazarás!? ¡Es imposible! —Tsukishima solo enterró su cabeza en su dinosaurio de peluche, contando internamente hasta el mil en inglés y de regreso; siendo que ya iba por la segunda vuelta que Kuroo y Akaashi por fin aparecieron con la tarta de fresa casera que el ex Nekoma insistió tanto en prepararle a su lindo novio mientras que Akaashi traía el té caliente junto con las tazas para poder degustar además de palomitas para la película.

—Bro, cállate. Me lo vas a asustar—Tras dejar la tarta y los platos en la mesita del kotatsu, se metió dentro de este a abrazar a su novio, llenándole de besos pequeños mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño—Vamos, fresita. Es hora de comer—Kuroo bien sabía que su preparatoriano novio detestaba ser llamado de esa manera en público pero tras un duro año saliendo con él, por fin pudo hacer que cediera a ser cariñoso –un poco al menos- frente a Bokuto y Akaashi ya que, venga, casi siempre los veían ya que Bokuto y él eran roomies, el próximo año Akaashi se les uniría y finalmente el pequeño cuervito que apenas pasaría a tercero de preparatoria ese año.

El rubio pasó de mover su rostro contra el dinosaurio hacia el pecho de su novio, tomándole de la playera para ayudarse a recargarse por completo en él, haciéndole a entender claramente el mensaje al azabache de abrazarlo aún más y cerrar su chaqueta con él dentro de ella. El momento perfecto que Kuroo tanto había soñado siendo arruinado por el imbécil que tiene como segundo mejor amigo.

— ¡Oh, bro! ¡No sabía que Tsukki tenía sentimientos! —Akaashi quiso callarlo pero fue muy tarde, Bokuto ya había abierto la boca—Derretiste el hielo del corazón de la hermosa dami—Pero no pudo terminar por el libro que fue a parar a su cara, cortesía del de lentes que ahora estaba sentado con Kuroo a su lado cortando los trozos de tarta para los cuatro.

—Debes de admitir que te lo merecías—Sí, probablemente Bokuto sabía que lo que decía Akaashi acerca de merecerse ese salvaje golpe en su adorable cara era verdad aunque hay niveles y ni siquiera Konoha enojado lograba darle tan fuerte en la cara ¿Pero con qué clase de salvaje salía Kuroo?

En fin, el universitario decidió hacer un puchero mientras dejaba que su novio le sobara el golpe en su cara y le diera un par de besos en la mejilla para curarlo; bueno, probablemente ser salvajemente golpeado por un dinosaurio enojado no era tan malo ¿Qué hay de malo en que Akaashi le mime y le "regañe" con cariño por andar de bocaza?

Nada. No hay. No existe.

—Pero retomando lo que dijo Kou…—Se atrevió a decir Kuroo mientras tomaba un poco del té que Akaashi preparó, honestamente prefería el café negro y amargo o dulce, dependiendo su ánimo, pero no se levantaría a poner agua nuevamente estando tan calientito y cómodo con su novio recargado en su pecho comiendo de su tarta con su peluche abrazado como la tierna e inocente criatura que no era, sin mencionar que sería descortés para el esfuerzo del capitán de Fukurodani así que solo se limitó a suspirar y tomar el té sin prestarle mucha atención al sabor.

—Escuché de Yaku-san que le dijo Lev-kun que escuchó de Inuoka-kun y Kenma-kun—Ante la mención del último, Akaashi tuvo que frenar un poco su monólogo y gruñir disimuladamente ya que no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero al ser el maldito vice capitán de Nekoma, debía de tener una relación cordial con él—Que Hinata-kun les envió un mensaje invitándoles a la fiesta que harán los de Karasuno en su gimnasio la siguiente semana.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, tanto Bokuto como Kuroo escupieron sus bebidas en la mesa, el último casi ahogándose por el acto, mirando de reojo a su novio que ahora miraba con fastidio al colocador de Fukurodani, el cual le sonreía con cierta malicia…Quizá se la estaba pagando por la vez en que Tsukishima le dijo a Bokuto que el dildo que encontró en la habitación de Akaashi en realidad era una regla para saber cuánto le medía la boca. Por una semana Bokuto trató de "medirse" el interior de su boca como Tsukishima le dijo hasta que el colocador le descubrió, jurando al rubio que se las pagaría.

Sí, ese Akaashi era de temer cuando quería.

— ¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste, Tsukiiiiiii!? —El rubio dejó su tarta con hastio en la mesa del kotatsu para dirigir una mirada a su superior y a su novio, que se cargaba esa mirada de perrito traicionado por su dueño.

—Porque ni siquiera iba a ir ¿Para qué invitarlos si yo no iré?

— ¡Imposible!

— ¡En lo absoluto! —Exclamaron Bokuto y Kuroo, mirando al rubio como si les hubieran dicho que la velocidad no era la derivada de la aceleración, en el caso de Kuroo…Con Bokuto como si le dijeran que Akaashi no era el chico más lindo del mundo.

—Hasta estábamos planeando como irnos disfrazados los cuatro, Tsukishima-kun—Agregó Akaashi con un tono de inocencia que solo logró agitar más a Bokuto, haciéndolo lloriquear y balbucear entre baba y mocos que iban a ser perfectos sus disfraces como bros y novios y que si Tsukki hacía eso porque no lo quería o porque le daba vergüenza o quizá por feo; claramente, esa reacción era planeada por el sonriente Akaashi que se terminaba de cobrar lo del vibrador.

— ¡Y creí que mi rayito de luna me contaba todo! —Ahora Tsukishima, no conforme con los lloriqueos del as del volleyball universitario, aguantaba a su propio novio reclamándole el no tenerle confianza, alegando que la distancia sí los separaba y demás estupideces que lograron colmarle la paciencia tras unos cinco minutos.

El de lentes azotó su mano contra la mesa, provocando un sobresalto en los mayores que salían de su autocompasión y dolor para escuchar al pobre rubio que comenzaba a tener el ojo saltándole por el nerviosismo acumulado en menos de media hora.

—Bien, iremos al estúpido convivio o lo que sea en mi escuela pero cállense de una puta vez que me hartan—Tras unos segundos de tensión, el par de universitarios comenzó a celebrar y como de rayo fueron al estudio que compartían para sacar la libreta donde anotaban todas sus ideas para que los cuatro fueran vestidos coordinados en Halloween.

Tsukishima solo recostó su cabeza en el kotatsu y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida desde que nació para saber si el karma era justo o le cobraba intereses por las veces en que había sido un desgraciado.

Y así, tras una larga noche donde discutieron disfraces hasta la madrugada, llegaron a un disfraz en conjunto por fin y después de eso, la semana para el líder de bloqueos de Karasuno se le fue entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada. Trató fuertemente de enfermarse, lastimarse, golpearse o inventarse algo para no ir y hacer el ridículo pero no pudo (Primordialmente porque Akiteru lo cachó varias veces en sus intentos de fuga de su casa o de hipocondría) además, quisiera o no, ya no era el mismo mocoso maldito que se burlaba de todos y se subestimaba; había cambiado y para bien o para mal, la mayor causa eran los tres tontos que en ese instante estaban en el tren bala de Tokio a Sendai. No podía, ni quería, defraudarlos aunque fuera algo tan ridículo.

El de lentes guardó en su mochila su disfraz junto al maquillaje que usaría y se encaminó directamente al gimnasio donde se haría la dichosa fiesta. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, maldijo otras tres veces y por fin siguió su camino, solo por esos tres tokiotas que habían cambiado su vida desde hace un año.

Al llegar al gimnasio quiso regresar a su casa e inventarse algo como amibiasis o chorro, quizá el vómito sonaba idóneo pero su gritona cuñada que ayudaba con la decoración exterior le tuvo que ver, anunciando a todo el equipo que "su lindo cuñadito gruñón" había llegado.

Kei quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante y lo escupiera en un país lejano, como México, donde iniciaría una nueva vida siendo taquero en algún barrio de mala muerte, cambiando su nombre a "El Brayán" y teniendo de nuevo novio a un tipo que apodarían "El negro". Sí, ese plan de vida no tenía fallas; por lástima, la tierra no se lo tragó si no el prominente pecho de Saeko que le abrazaba con euforia.

— ¡Cuñadito! ¿Por qué no estás disfrazado? — Un pequeño golpecito en su frente le rompió los nervios que se guardaba y le hizo tener un tic en el ojo por segunda vez en la semana—Eres muy chiquito para ser tan amar-

— ¡Saeko! —Akiteru llegó a abrazar a su novia con nerviosismo, inventándole que el entrenador le llamaba para hacer alguna cosa ya que desde que vio a su hermanito llegar, pudo notar su aura de odio irradiar a todo lo que tenía vida a un kilómetro a la redonda—K-Kei—Akiteru trató de decir algo pero la mirada aterradora del menor le hizo balbucear y querer ser un poste.

—Nunca espero nada de ti y aun así logras decepcionarme, "cu-ña-di-to" —El rostro del Tsukishima mayor era de pavor en su estado más puro. Sí, Kei podría ser menor pero el pánico que le causaba cuando se enojaba era tanto como el de ir en un carro con Saeko al volante.

De esa manera, Kei entró al gimnasio para ver en qué podía ayudar. Realmente no quería hacer nada más que sentarse en la tarima y esperar a que la noche acabara para largarse a su casa a dormir pero si no se ofrecía a hacer algo, después le mandarían a recoger todo y él no movería ni un dedo si ese fuera el caso además, entre más rápido hiciera algo, más rápido podría fingir sentirse mal e ir a casa.

Por suerte, ya casi no faltaba nada por hacer más que arreglar unas cosas técnicas en el audio (a lo que se ofreció porque era eso o cargar sillas), adornar un par de cosas y dejar soltar globos con pequeñas sábanas blancas para dar el efecto de fantasmas en el techo del gimnasio.

El rubio miró la hora en su celular, checando que eran ya las nueve de la noche y el gimnasio se cerraría a las dos de la mañana. Cinco horas era poco comparado a lo que soportaba a diario siendo compañero de Hinata y Yachi-san, los cuales se la pasaban comadreando en varias clases y usándolo de gurú de diversos temas hasta consejero fiel y profesor. Era un verdadero dolor en el trasero escucharlos hablar en los descansos de que si Kageyama esto, que si Yamaguchi lo otro, que si uno era mejor novio que el otro o que si alguno de los dos el próximo año sería capitán pero, prefería mil veces eso a escuchar un "¿Y cómo te va con Kuroo-san?", ahí las posibilidades de escapatoria eran casi nulas.

El rubio fue a dejar las mochilas de todos en la sala del club junto a su mejor amigo, encontrándose ahí la incómoda escena de Sugawara-san ajustándole un… ¿Corsé? Al antiguo capitán de Karasuno con ayuda de Asahi-san, Nishinoya-san y Tanaka-san.

En definitiva esa noche le contaría a Rexy –su peluche de T Rex- acerca de ese trauma que no borraría en un buen tiempo de su mente.

— ¡Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, ayuden! —Exclamó el antiguo vice capitán mientras ponía su pie en la espalda de Daichi-san y jalaba los cordones de la prenda como si en eso le fuera la vida— ¡Con calma, Daichi! ¡Solo un poco más y listo!

— ¡S-S-Suga! —Balbuceó Asahi con miedo al ver el rostro demacrado y azul de su amigo—Y-ya no respira.

— ¡Boberías! Solo un pequeño ajuste y…—Entonces tras un fuerte jalón se escuchó la tela romperse finalmente tras ser estirada hasta que no pudo soportar más—Oh, mierda—Tanaka y Nishinoya al instante comenzaron a reírse como hienas chifladas por la cara de su antiguo capitán y el terror de Asahi al ver a Suga con el cordón en su mano.

Tsukishima en silencio salió de la sala del club, tratando de desligarse de la escena digna de circo que comenzaba a desenvolverse en la habitación, viendo a Ennoshita (vestido de oficial de policía) ir corriendo a ella para imponer orden por el griterío que se escuchaba hasta el gimnasio.

[De: Tetsu]

"*Mi adorable guanina, llegamos como en una media hora más o menos al lugar.

Te ama, tu citosina"

El mensaje solo logró teñir de rojo las mejillas del rubio y dibujarle una leve sonrisa por lo nerd que sonó el mensaje…Nerd y tierno tal como Kuroo era con él. Tsukishima guardó su celular con ánimos, esperando que ya fueran las nueve y media para poder disfrutar de la fiesta con ese estúpido gato que le tomaría de la mano y le haría bailar algún ritmo estúpido como excusa para besarlo al final de la canción para que se creyera alguna estrella de película de mediados del siglo pasado.

Resignado, entró al gimnasio para ver si encontraba algo en qué gastar el tiempo hasta que Kuroo y compañía llegaran al gimnasio con él. Pensó en ir a la computadora para ser el DJ pero justo en frente estaban el dúo raro con unas túnicas que le sacaron una insana carcajada ya que Kageyama la traía al revés y Hinata no lograba abrocharse las sandalias estilo griegas desde que él fue a la sala del club a dejar las mochilas.

— ¿De qué se supone que están disfrazados, tontos? —Preguntó con malicia el bloqueador de Karasuno al par de segundo que trataba con todo su ser fingir que estaban bien vestidos.

—Tsk, de un tal Juancho y-

— ¡Es Jacinto, Bakageyama! ¡Jacinto y Apolo! —Exclamó Hinata tras ponerse victoriosamente de pie por haber por fin anudado sus sandalias.

En realidad el disfraz dejó a Tsukishima sorprendido porque realmente creía que ambos eran un par de estúpidos sin noción de personajes griegos pero ver a Hinata con su túnica blanca, un carcaj y un arco haciendo referencia al dios del sol le hizo sentirse un poco mejor ya que significaba que las asesorías no eran a lo estúpido; en cambio Kageyama…Bueno, traía una túnica, mal puesta pero túnica a final de cuentas.

— ¡Yo soy Apolo, dios del sol y Kageyama es Jacinto! Jacinto y Apolo eran novios, por eso nos vestimos así—Agregó Hinata con total emoción antes de mirar a su novio sonrojarse y mover su túnica por sentir ese sentimiento de ahogo (totalmente justificado ya que estaba al revés la estúpida túnica).

—Además Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san se vestirán de romanos y los griegos son enemigos de los romanos—Dijo Kageyama como si con su disfraz le declarara la guerra al par de universitarios que llegarían en cualquier momento a la fiesta.

Todo sería ternura y diversión en esa pareja de estúpidos que ahora se tomaban de la mano y se sonreían con bobería de no ser por un aburrido Tsukishima que debía matar tiempo.

— ¿Y sí saben que al final del mito Jacinto muere por los celos de Céfiro con un disco que Apolo lanzó clavado en sus sienes? —La cara de Kageyama era un poema y la de Hinata se había quedado pálida por olvidar en qué terminaba el mito ya que no terminó de ponerle atención a Yachi cuando se lo explicó.

— ¡Hinata estúpido! ¿¡Cómo que me matarás!? —Hinata negó al instante ese hecho, mirando con molestia al burlón rubio que comenzaba a irse porque su buena acción del día había terminado en ese instante. Ahora el de cabellos naranjas debía decirle a su novio que lo que dijo Amarguíshima era pura mentira y que se moviera la túnica, quizá ponérsela mal lo había hecho escuchar cosas raras.

Las luces de colores se encendieron mientras que las del gimnasio se apagaban y las máquinas de humo comenzaban a funcionar, dando la ilusión de ser una casa embrujada, que de embrujada solo tenía el hecho de que varios de ahí eran estúpidos por razones desconocidas.

— ¡Tsukishima-senpai, lo siento! —Exclamó el chico de primero que se había golpeado contra el pecho del rubio tras correr de su compañero que ahora se golpeaba contra su espalda.

—Hey, Komori el punto de las atrapadas es que—Pero el de cabellos rojizos calló como si hubiera visto a un muerto. Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua con molestia para después empujarlos de su pecho.

Al ser de segundo, era inevitable que nuevos niños de primero se unieran al club pero no contaba con que los cinco que se unieron fueran una real molestia. Quizá Komori y Hanabi eran los más tranquilos de los cinco, después le seguían Morikawa y Kobayashi, siendo solo un par de estúpidos con energía sobrante y al final, un mocoso que se creía a su par solo por jugar bien, Hikaru era el nombre del bastardo que daba sonrisas burlescas y contestaciones irónicas a sus compañeros.

Por suerte, solo estaban Komori y el hiperactivo Morikawa vestidos de cuervos frente a él, con una cara de terror por haberse chocado de todos con el senpai al que más le tenían miedo.

—Hoy seré un dios misericordioso y lo dejaré pasar pero si me vuelven a chocar juro que de mi cuenta corre que ninguno de sus remates vuelva a tocar el piso si yo soy su bloqueador—El pelirrojo y el de cabellos grisáceos asintieron al instante, corriendo como si fueran rayos al otro lado del gimnasio para no volver a molestar a su senpai el resto de la noche.

Tsukishima, por su parte, sonrió ya que había aterrorizado a los de primero y molestado al dúo raro seguidamente, como en un combo de los videojuegos.

—Que malo eres, Tsukki—El rubio volteó hacia el chico que le llamaba—Mira que aterrorizar a los de primero incluso en la fiesta…

—No me digas que no fue divertido ver sus caras compungidas—Yamaguchi tuvo que asentir y reír al recordar las caras de sus kohais espantados.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, Tsukki—Ambos comenzaron a reír con malicia por la broma hasta que una pequeña chica rubia con vestido azul, lazo negro y un mandil blanco apareció junto al de pecas.

— ¿De qué se ríen, Yamaguchi-kun? —Preguntó la rubia a su novio que al instante paró de reír y se sonrojó.

—Na-Nada, Yachi-chan—Contestó el pecoso, dando de reojo una mirada a su amigo para que no se le ocurriera decir que se burlaban de los de primero.

— ¿En serio Alicia? —La pregunta de Tsukishima desvió el tema, dando un suave alivio a Yamaguchi.

—Bueno, Yachi-chan quería ser Alicia y pues yo quería disfrazarnos en pareja así que opté por ser el sombrero—La manager del equipo asintió mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio y comenzaban a decirse cosas cursis que a Tsukishima solo le asquearon y le recordaron a Kuroo.

Si él no era feliz, nadie lo era.

Y su mejor amigo no era la excepción así que solo acomodó sus gafas en su rostro antes de mover su pieza para hacer que el par de tortolitos dejara de ser tan dulce.

—Pero sí sabían que en realidad Alicia era la hija de unos amigos de Lewis Carroll ¿No? Y que el escritor estaba insanamente enamorado de la pequeña Alicia de nueve años y que escribió el cuento como una forma donde su romance podría ser bien visto—Una pequeña pausa fue suficiente para que los novios sonrieran con cierto nerviosismo por saber qué otras cosas dramáticas les diría Tsukishima—Además, cuentan las malas lenguas que Lewis abusaba de la pequeña Alicia cuando la cuidaba pero bueno, al menos sus disfraces son bonitos.

Yamaguchi pudo sentir como sus ilusiones infantiles se rompían con esas simples palabras y no solo eso, también sintió como su novia apretaba con fuerza su mano, coloreando su rostro de blanco por el terror de la historia que enfrascaba a la inocente niña que buscaba un conejo blanco.

— ¡Tsukki! —Le reclamó el de pecas sin soltar a su novia que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco por ver la verdad de su disfraz.

—Feliz día de todos los santos, Yamaguchi—Una sonrisa bastó para dejar airoso su lugar donde ahora Yamaguchi trataba de convencer a su novia de que Tsukishima era así de pesado y que cuando bromeaba solían ser de cosas terroríficas.

Ya estaban todos los de su grado, un par de primero y su hermano en menos de media hora. Todo iba mejor que lo planeado para el rubio que comenzaba a buscar a su siguiente víctima.

— ¡Ángeles, reúnanse! —Exclamó Nishinoya vestido de traje y lentes, cosa que llamó la atención del de dieciséis años, acercándose al centro de la pista junto a Tanaka vestido igual que el líbero y Yamamoto… ¿Yamamoto? ¿Qué no él era de Nekoma?

— ¿Cuál es nuestra misión, Noya-san?

—Tenemos dos misiones, chicos—Respondió el más bajo a Tanaka mientras miraba a todos lados para ver si no había moros en la costa—La principal de todas, cuidar a Kiyoko-san.

— ¡SEEEH! —Exclamaron los "ángeles" restantes a su líder.

—Y la otra y de mayor riesgo—El par miró a Noya, el cual sacaba de su traje una botella de ron—Esta es orden directa de nuestra diosa y de Suga-san. Seremos los que pongan el alcohol en el ponche sin que nadie nos descubra.

— ¡Hecho! —El par de rematadores de tercero fueron donde Takeda y Ukai estaban ya que el ponche yacía a su lado, el par se inventó una pelea mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta, siendo obviamente seguidos por el par de profesores, dejando los recipientes de ponche libres para que Nishinoya sirviera las cantidades de ron marcadas en la botella sin ser detectado por nadie.

Tsukishima debía admitir que para ser tan bobos, que se les ocurriera un plan de ese estilo para filtrar alcohol era realmente una joya bien planeada ya que habían tomado en cuenta que todos irían a ver la pelea y que, Nishinoya al ser tan bajo y hábil, nadie lo notaría entre el humo y las luces que iluminaban la fiesta.

Aunque, lo que en realidad le conmocionó fue ver a Yamamoto ya que el tipo era de Nekoma…Eso solo significaba una cosa…Fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela con cierto apuro ya que probablemente Kuroo estaba ahí esperándole con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Bien,las notas son las siguientes.

*Guanina es una base nitrogenada del DNA/RNA que solo puede unirse con la citosina.

Apolo es el dios del sol griego y Jacinto era su amante, pueden buscar en internet el mito ¡Es precioso!

¿De qué creen que sea el disfraz de Tsukki y el gym 3? Auqnue creo que ya lo deben saber por la imagen xD

¿En serio creen que Kuroo esté ahí?

Por cierto, Lala ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Es que ella lo leyó y me dijo su opinión así que ámenla.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Créanlo o no, son seis hojas las que están aquí así que no reclamen si creen que es corto (?) ¡Espero les esté gustando! Y el traje de Tsukki...TODO ES CULPA DE INTERNET Y SUS SENSUALES FANARTS. Verán, vi un fanart de Tsukki Harley y me deshice pero lo necesitaba en un short corto y he aquí el resultado...Además Bara-sama (Iwaizumi) como centurión de Oikawa agh,no me digan que eso no les pone.

¿No?...Bueno...Ya sabía. (?)

¡Gracias por leer! El siguiente capi será el último probablemente donde ya se viene lo rico 7u7r

* * *

Al llegar no vio nada más que a los de tercero y segundo de Nekoma junto a Yaku siendo seguidos de los de Johzenji, algunos de Shiratorizawa, otros más de universidad que eran de Fukurodani y los de universidad que estuvieron en Aoba Johsai pero ni las luces de su novio junto a Bokuto y Akaashi.

El rubio regresó al gimnasio donde ya se comenzaba a escuchar la música de la computadora de la escuela. Al llegar pudo ver a algunas del club femenil de volleyball y a la ex capitana junto a sus amigas que estuvieron en Karasuno animándola a que fuera donde estaba Daichi-san tomando algo de ponche, claro que las chicas desistieron al ver como segundos después Suga llegaba atrevidamente a darle una nalgada a Sawamura y le estampaba un beso nada casto en los labios, como si hubiera sabido que en ese instante la pobre ex capitana –y compañera de universidad de ese par- quisiera invitar a bailar a su imposible amor platónico.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije de lo sexy que te ves de Sr Lovett? —Preguntó Sugawara a su amante en su oído en lo que le abrazaba de la cadera con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Agradezco que ese estúpido corsé se haya roto, así no usé ese bobo vestido—Respondió Daichi mientras abrazaba a su pareja del cuello y suspiraba—Sigo sin saber cómo demonios ganas en el póker cuando apostamos.

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos—Un beso sería estampado en los labios del ex capitán de no ser porque Kageyama había tropezado contra la espalda de Sugawara en un vano intento de acomodar su túnica, siendo ese el momento perfecto de Tsukishima para intervenir.

—Oh, Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, buenas noches—El par inmediatamente se separó mientras el de cabellos grises trataba de ayudar a su cuervito a ponerse bien la túnica para que no pareciera un bobo.

—Ah, Tsukishima. Buenas noches—Daichi sonrió tras su saludo a su cuervito de lentes— ¿Por qué no traes puesto tu disfraz? Hasta Take-san y Ukai-san ya se lo pusieron—El rubio dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraban sus profesores vestidos de vampiro y fantasma respectivamente para luego voltear a su mayor que usaba un pantalón rojo a rayas negras, medias rayadas igual que su pantalón, unas botas de cuero, camisa roja de manga corta y un chaleco negro, cabello alborotado y algo de sombra roja y negra en sus ojos.

—Tsukishima ¿Por qué espantas a Kageyama? —La voz de Sugawara le salvó de explicar que odiaba vestirse de algo tan superficial y que no tenía nada porque esperaba a su novio para disfrazarse—Tuve que convencerlo junto a Hinata de que no moría mientras le acomodaba la túnica.

—Pero es la verdad—El rubio se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada como niño regañado hasta que cayó en cuenta del disfraz coordinado de sus mayores—Esperen ¿Son Sweeney Todd y la Señora Lovett? —Preguntó el de segundo año a lo que los universitarios asintieron.

—Corrección, mi sexy Señor Lovett—Sugawara corrigió antes de abrazar a su novio y darle un par de besos en la mejilla.

—Pero ¿Sí sabían que en Sweeney Todd, él no la ama y solo la usa porque sigue amando a su esposa y al final la mata en venganza por no decirle que mató a su esposa, verdad? —Entonces la cara del ex capitán se volvió pálida, causándole un tic en el ojo a Sugawara ya que su novio no se había visto la película y confiaba plenamente en que Suga eligiera el disfraz.

—Tsu-ki-shi-ma—Mencionó Sugawara con molestia en lo que trataba de pensar en algo para distraer la furiosa mente de su pareja que ya comenzaba a reclamarle— ¡Miren, Jesús y Charlie de Los ángeles de Charlie hablando! —Exclamó el de cabellos grisáceos al señalar a Asahi tomando algo de ponche mientras charlaba con Kiyoko de sus vidas en el sector laboral ya que ninguno fue a la universidad.

— ¿Cómo accedió Kiyoko-san a vestirse en conjunto con ese trío de estúpidos? —Preguntó el de lentes al ver a los "ángeles" ponerse alrededor de su "Charlie" para protegerla.

—La chantajearon con Tenmusu—Sugawara asintió a lo que dijo su pareja, mirando a Tsukishima para que se fuera y dejara de arruinar los disfraces de todos.

El rubio al haber acatado esa señal quiso ir nuevamente con la computadora pero ahí se encontraba Saeko vestida de mujer lobo junto a su hermano vestido de caperucito rojo, cosa que le hizo reír y tomarle fotos para chantajearlo más adelante. En su andar se encontró con Kinoshita y Narita vestidos de reos mientras Ennoshita vestido de policía controlaba a los de primero que jugaban una reta de volleyball afuera del gimnasio, claro que por la actitud de Hikaru –el cual era Einstein- los problemas se armaron casi al instante con el capitán de Johzenji vestido de hombre lobo.

La música hacía vibrar el gimnasio con su buen ritmo, en la pista de baile sonaba una canción con un buen compás y justo en medio se encontraban reinando con sus pasos y su sensualidad Oikawa vestido de emperador romano junto a su fiel centurión Iwaizumi, a pesar de ir a distintas universidades y ser acérrimos rivales en la cancha ambos seguían siendo apasionados amantes, siendo ese baile tan bien sincronizado y sensual la clara demostración de que la llama de su amor seguía tan viva como siempre.

Ese baile logró hacer que el corazón del rubio diera un doloroso vuelco en su pecho porque describía casi a la perfección su relación con Kuroo, haciéndole envidiar el hecho de que ellos se encontraran dominando la pista, besándose al final de la canción como toque adicional mientras él estaba como apestado entre las sombras.

Para no dañarse más fue a la salida del gimnasio, sentándose en los escalones para no recordar el hecho de que todos se encontraban con su respectiva pareja disfrutando de la fiesta. Recargó su frente en sus brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros y dejó que la música de sus audífonos le guiara lejos del lugar, por lástima, a algún estúpido se le hizo divertido mover su hombro.

Subió su rostro dispuesto a gritarle al imbécil que aturdió la poca paz conseguida pero el reclamo se quedó atorado en su garganta por ver que quien le había movido era su novio con Bokuto y Akaashi tras de él.

— ¿Acaso esperabas a que tu macho y sus amigos vinieran para disfrutar de la fiesta? —Preguntó Kuroo con burla, esperando un reclamo del rubio o un pequeño golpe en el pecho pero lo que recibió fue lo opuesto a todo eso, sí, recibió un beso y un desesperado agarre por el cuello de su lindo novio que se aferraba a él como si de eso le fuera la vida.

—Awww, Tsukki en realidad nos quería aquí—Dijo Bokuto enternecido al ver la romántica escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—De hecho—Akaashi quiso contradecir pero ver a su novio con esos ilusionados ojos le hizo cambiar de opinión—Sí nos quería mucho aquí—Bokuto volvió a enternecerse y tras unos segundos, separar al par de tórtolos que seguían besándose.

—Ya, ya, mi amor. Aquí estoy—Susurró Kuroo a los labios de su novio antes de separarse un poco por Bokuto—Además, aquí te traje los accesorios de tu disfraz así que vamos a que te cambies, cielo.

Sin más que agregar, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala del club solo que al llegar Akaashi fue el único que pudo pasar ya que si Kuroo entraba seguro terminaban teniendo sexo y si entraba Bokuto tratarían de evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez, por lo que la opción más viable era que únicamente Akaashi entrara.

Mientras esperaban afuera-y tras unos quince minutos de aburrirse- Bokuto y Kuroo decidieron que lo mejor para perder el tiempo era jugar con los de primero de Karasuno ya que decidieron no entrar a la fiesta sin sus novios.

— ¡Wow! ¡Son los ases de la universidad de Tokio! —Exclamó Kobayashi al ver al par de universitarios que sonreían con sorna.

— ¡Bokuto Koutarou y Kuroo Tetsurou! —Completó Hanabi con asombro en lo que agarraba el balón—Solo que… ¿De qué viene disfrazado, Bokuto-san? —Preguntó el de cabellos negros tratando de descifrar su disfraz.

—De Owlman ¡El villano de Batman! —Exclamó con emoción el ex capitán de Fukurodani.

—Pfft, un búho, seguro que es porque se parece a uno—El par de universitarios voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel socarrón comentario, encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes con gafas que usaba una bata y un letrero que decía "Einstein".

—Tú…Me recuerdas a alguien, cuervito.

Tras las palabras dichas por Kuroo, el menor solamente dio una carcajada maliciosa antes de acercarse al mayor y poner una mano en su cadera con un semblante de superioridad.

— ¿A quién? Será…—Hikaru acercó su rostro a Kuroo, el cual se quedó inmóvil con una sonrisilla retadora en el rostro— ¿Qué a tu peor pesadilla, Kuroo-san? —Susurró el de ojo verde con cierto tono sensual impregnado en sus palabras.

Justo cuando el azabache pensaba en apartar al mocoso y calmarlo por la cercanía, sintió una mano jalarlo abruptamente mientras que algo de madera se ubicaba a su lado. Al enfocar a la persona que le había jalado, su boca solo se abrió enormemente con posibilidades de que la quijada se le rompiera.

— ¿Robándole el novio a alguien más solo porque eres una simple copia barata, Hikaru? —Preguntó el chico que tenía recargada la punta de su bate en el pecho del castaño— ¿O porque eres tan poca cosa que ni en el amor puedes destacar? —El de ojo verde chasqueó la lengua antes de mover el bate de su pecho e irse a la banca junto a los de Johzenji que descansaban.

Ninguno de los de primero -y algunos de Johzenji-podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—Ahora vámonos, _pudín_ —Dijo el rubio a su novio para después clavarle un buen beso en los labios que dejó babeando un poco al capitán de Johzenji, maldiciéndose internamente por la vez en que al decir "Quiero el número de lentes-chan" se haya referido a la mánager de Karasuno y no a ese delicioso bombón que caminaba de la mano del ex capitán de Nekoma rumbo al gimnasio.

La entrada al gimnasio fue peor para Tsukishima que sentir las bobas miradas de los de primero en él ya que ahora eran las de unas cincuenta personas devorándolo, cosa que sacó de su embrujo a su novio.

—Veo que te quedó perfecto el traje, cariño—Susurró con diversión Kuroo al oído de su novio.

Y es que se estaba derritiendo locamente por él ¿Y cómo no hacerlo con ese pequeño short que se cargaba junto a las medias de red rotas que a Kuroo le alocaban las hormonas? Sin olvidar que igual se puso esos pequeños tatuajes en sus deliciosas piernas y el "Lucky you" sobre el pequeño short bicolor que traía.

Los tenis idénticos a los de la película (claro que sin el tacón), la pequeña playera rota con el título de "Daddy's Lil monster", el tatuaje en su brazo derecho de diamantes, los brazaletes en ambas muñecas y el guante en su mano izquierda también eran parte de su encanto pero lo que hizo que Kuroo terminara de caer seducido era su rostro pintando de blanco con un corazón negro en su mejilla derecha y la palabra "rotten" en su barbilla, el rojo labial que lo invitaba a comer esos belfos hasta que no pudiera más además de sus sombras de ojos azul y rojo junto a algunos mechones de su cabello teñidos del mismo color.

Su novio vestido de Harley Quinn era simplemente lo más sexy del mundo.

— ¡Santo volleyball! —Se oyó exclamar a alguien al ver al rubio tocarse con nerviosismo el collar de "Pudín" que traía.

Detrás de ellos estaban Akaashi vestido de hiedra venenosa y Bokuto de Owlman, el cual hacía un alboroto, yendo hacia donde estaba el ponche para tratar de ambientarse en la fiesta a la que llegaron tarde por Bokuto no encontrando su traje en ningún lado.

—Oh, Tsukki—Dijo Kuroo—Mi pequeño monstruo—El universitario palmeó suavemente el trasero de su sexy novio como manera de "marcarlo" frente a la banda de insaciables animales que seguían examinando al rubio en tal atuendo junto al ex Nekoma que traía el cabello pintado de verde, los labios rojos y algo de sombra púrpura en los ojos, varios tatuajes -de henna- en el cuerpo que se dejaban ver por traer simplemente una chaqueta morada abierta puesta, la cara ligeramente blanca y unos pantalones azules junto a un par de zapatos que terminaban su atuendo como The Joker.

—Te ves muy sexy, Tsukishima—Soltó Hinata, siendo el primero en retomar la compostura por el atuendo del menor. Claro que decirlo le hizo ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novio.

— ¡Oye, estúpido! —Exclamó el azabache al de cabellos naranjas—No se supone que le digas a Tsukishima lo delicioso que se ve—Y tras unos segundos de analizar lo que dijo, el rey se puso de mil colores decidiendo que a la otra pensaría antes de abrir la boca y regañar a Hinata ya que al parecer, todos en el gimnasio pensaban eso.

Kei quería morirse en ese instante, eso o golpearse por la embarazosa y terrible situación que vivía. Comenzó a pensar que a la otra que apostara con Bokuto, Kuroo y Akaashi en un juego, primero se aseguraría de saber que ninguno de los tres supiera jugarlo ya que todo eso se suscitó al perder en el póker contra su novio en la final para decidir si se vestían de villanos de Batman o de dinosaurios.

El rubio tomó su vaso de ponche como desesperado, sirviéndose otro el cual lo tomó de un trago, yendo por el tercero para ver si alcoholizarse le servía para soportar la situación que vivía.

—Kei…No sabía que…Tenías esos gustos—El bloqueador de Karasuno volteó con cierto miedo al varón que le hablaba, topándose con su hermano en estado de shock mientras se desabrochaba nerviosamente la capa que traía, haciendo aún más patética la situación ya que justo no quería escuchar eso del tipo que usaba un bobo vestido rojo y una canasta con comida falsa.

—No, nii-chan. Mi pichón está bien así ¿Verdad? —Una mano de Kuroo fue a su cintura para sujetarlo fuertemente mientras que la otra recorría un poco de su pierna, dejando estático al rubio que en ese instante usaba pupilentes y agradecía por ello, si tuviera sus lentes seguro ya se habrían empañado.

Se encontraba en una jodida encrucijada ya que estaba ahí en el centro de la pista siendo el punto de atención de todos, era momento de demostrar que Kuroo y él eran una pareja estable a pesar de la distancia pero en el otro lado estaba Akiteru shockeado por ver un lado de su hermano que jamás le pasó por la mente que tuviera. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tomando aire para decantar por la opción correcta.

Unos segundos bastaron para abrir nuevamente sus ojos y abrazar del cuello a su pareja, recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que su pierna subía un poco a su cadera, haciendo que Kuroo la sostuviera y acariciara un poco; mostró su mejor sonrisa de falsa inocencia y habló.

—No la necesito ¿Sabes? Mi pudín y yo estamos perfectos de esta manera, nii-chan—Respondió Kei en un tono ligeramente más dulce y erótico, dejando ahora con un sonrojo y la boca abierta al pobre Akiteru que no sabía si tapar a su hermano o golpear a Kuroo por arrebatarle la inocencia al pequeño niño que solía ir tras de él y decirle "nii-chan" adorablemente.

—Venga Akiteru, déjalo divertirse. No eres su madre—Argumentó Saeko antes de guiñarle el ojo a sus cuñados—Además tú y yo hemos hecho cosas peores y vestido ropas con mucho menos tela, no sé porque te alteras—Si de por si el rubio mayor estaba rojo, ahora era un tomate que combinaba con su vestido.

—Yo…Ahh…—El mayor de ojos miel suspiró antes de volver a colocarse su capa—Bien pero no quiero que lo andes toqueteando frente a todos, Kuroo-kun—Advirtió Akiteru antes de sonreír satisfecho—Creo que los dos se ven muy bien, chicos—Después de sus palabras sacudió levemente los cabellos de su hermano como gesto de apoyo a su relación y de orgullo ya que parte del shock de verlo en paños menores no era eso-venga, varias veces de niño él lo cambiaba y bañaba, no es que no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes-si no el hecho de que su hermano pasara de ser ese solitario y reservado chico que en su vida usaría algo que dejara poco a la imaginación al casi sex symbol de la fiesta por el que todos se derretían. Eso simplemente le dejó un buen sabor de boca porque ese enorme salto solo pudo haberlo dado por Kuroo.

Kuroo Tetsurou logró reparar y hasta mejorar lo que él alguna vez destruyó y por ello siempre le estaría profundamente agradecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento traer tan tarde la continuación pero entre exámenes,tareas,valer madres,etc...Uno ya no sabe qué demonios hacer además ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que esta cosa iba a ser de tres capítulos? Pues me rio por eso ya que será de cuatro capítulos con posibilidad de epílogo ¿Por qué? traté de meter a varios personajes para darle una mayor variedad a la historia que solo centrarme en algo PERO obviamente esta cosa es mayoritaria KuroTsukki además,lo prometo,el siguiente capi ya es el lemon rikopoio.

¡Gracias por leer! Si gustan (me encantaría) que dejaran Rw's como los que me dejaron de que es interesante,favoritos o el otro que se me olvidó (?) Sirve mucho para no perderle el rumbo a la historia.

Trataré de traer pronto el final de este fic que me causa carcajadas y ganas de lamer la pantalla por Tsukki Harley y Kuroo Joker ngh.

* * *

— ¿Y qué esperan, chicos? —La voz de Takeda llamó la atención de todos por sobre la música—Bailen que a las dos todos nos vamos.

Los adolescentes recordaron que el motivo de la fiesta era divertirse y no mirar a Tsukishima hasta estar hastiados de ello. El rubio internamente agradeció esa intervención porque juraba que si un minuto más sentía esas miradas, iría a vomitar su estómago.

—Creo que tenemos la aprobación de nii-chan, pichón.

—Quita tu pervertida mano de mi pierna para que la baje, gato caliente—Respondió Tsukishima al sentir la mano de Kuroo cerca de sus glúteos—Y…Siempre has tenido su aprobación, tonto—Susurró mientras bajaba su pierna y escondía un poco más su rostro en el pecho del azabache que estaba sin habla por la sobrecarga de lindura que sentía. Si eso seguía así, tendría que ir al baño a tocarse un par de veces para poder aguantar la noche entera sin hacer alguna escena exhibicionista con su novio.

Por su parte, Bokuto ya había tomado un par de vasos de ponche y se sentía realmente Owlman ¡Seguro si veía a un Batman lo golpearía por… ¿Por qué? Ah, quien sabe pero lo golpearía! Justo en ese instante Konoha y demás graduados de Fukurodani llegaron donde estaba el as junto al capitán actual del equipo cuidándole.

—Búho estúpido—Rugió Konoha en lo que le daba un pequeño golpe al de cabellos bicolor—Te dijimos que todos nos vestiríamos de villanos de Batman para que tú te negaras y terminaras viniendo de todas maneras como un puto villano ¿¡Quién te entiende!? —Exclamó el rubio en lo que jaloneaba un poco del pecho al borracho as que solo reía como imbécil.

—Mierda, Akaashi—El de cabellos negros volteó a ver a la ex manager hablar en lo que se engullía otra pierna de pollo—Me hubieras dicho que venías de hiedra venenosa y hubiera elegido otro traje—La pelirroja tomó un poco de ponche para pasar el pedazo de pollo y seguir con su suave reclamo—Eres la hiedra venenosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida—El resto del equipo asintió como si estuvieran deliberando algún juicio importante.

Akaashi se apenó ante las opiniones de sus ex compañeros ya que solamente se puso unas medias, botas y tipo payasito verdes, algunas plantas artificiales junto a los pupilentes del mismo color. No había nada de especial con él además, en su opinión, Shirofuku se veía mucho más sensual que él pero si todos lo pensaban, era un halago.

— ¡AkaAaAaASHEEeegh! —El pequeño momento de ego del azabache se fue al demonio al sentir un brazo rodearle de los hombros— Un Konoha salvaje ha aparecido ¡Pégale! ¡Yo te elijo! —A veces se preguntaba porque salía con alguien que se emborrachaba con solo dos vasos de alcohol y le usaba de pokemon.

— ¡Akaashi cabrón! Porque seas un sexy hiedra venenosa no te salvarás—Otro halago a su sensualidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco antes de suspirar y acariciar la espalda de su novio que le abrazaba lloriqueando por la crueldad del rubio que comenzaba a verse afectado por el alcohol—Les dijimos que seríamos villanos de Batman ¿Por qué no se disfrazaron con nosotros? —Konoha balbuceó lo último antes de sollozar, siendo consolado por una Karo vestida de Gatubela.

—Lo siento, Konoha-san pero Bokuto-san insistió en hacerlo secreto para sorprenderlos en la fiesta—Después de todo, que en el póker donde decidieron sus disfraces con Tsukishima todo estuviera perfectamente planeado para que Bokuto y él perdieran, dejando que Kuroo le ganara a Tsukishima para ir de villanos de Batman, coordinados secretamente con los de su escuela era un plan maquiavélicamente organizado por Akaashi al grado de que nadie se dio cuenta de ello hasta ahora ya que convencer a Kuroo de que eligiera ese tema fue de lo más fácil de la vida, tentarlo a que Tsukishima usara el traje de Harley hizo que el gato asintiera al instante aunque el precio a pagar para que Tsukishima accediera fue que él debía vestirse de hiedra venenosa pero, era un pequeño sacrificio por el bien común.

— ¡Verás, búho feo! —Exclamó el alcoholizado Konoha a Bokuto que se servía su tercer vaso de ponche— ¡Te reto! El primero que vomite, pierde—Akaashi quiso ser prudente y negar la petición pero ni palabra pudo decir porque Koutarou ya estaba haciendo una pose de súper héroe.

— ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Acepto! —Al equipo solo le quedó apostar por ver quien tenía mayor aguante y llegar al acuerdo de que el par de vomitones se quedarían en la habitación de Akaashi como castigo por no haberles contado su plan.

En lo que el bizarro concurso comenzaba a desarrollarse junto a uno de los tazones de ponche, en la pista de baile otro comenzaba a llegar al clímax ¿Cuál? Reta de fuercitas contra el centurión de Oikawa.

Hasta el momento Iwaizumi seguía invicto y Oikawa casi sentía una erección debajo de su toga. Dios, si no fuera por el autocontrol que tenía, ya se le hubiera insinuado a su novio para que con esos sensuales brazos le tomara en ese mismo instante pero era el emperador y debía dejarle claro a Tobio que aun derritiéndose por su pareja, él era el rey.

Kageyama ya había sido vencido unas tres veces, perro loco otras cinco, Yamamoto cuatro veces, Shimizu solo una y Daichi dos pero lo que más sorprendía era el encuentro de ese instante con un Sugawara que después de tomar su quinto vaso de ponche seguía fresco como una lechuga y en la batalla contra Iwaizumi parecía tener ligeras posibilidades de ganarle, por lástima, el pequeño "Iwa-chan" de Oikawa fue el catalizador para que el moreno venciera de una vez por todas a su acérrimo rival.

—Moo~ El chico refrescante sigue igual que antes—Canturreó Oikawa al de cabellos grises—Pero Iwa-chan no dejará que su emperador pierda—Ya que el castaño no veía a ningún retador más iba a dar por terminado el encuentro; por desgracía, justo cuando estaba anunciándolo, Ushijima llegó a sentarse frente al moreno, provocando en el par romano una sonrisa molesta ya que junto a Ushijima estaban Matsukawa y Hanamaki chocando los puños por su travesura.

—Maki-chan, Mattsun—Dijo Oikawa con una vena saliendo de su frente—El juego ya terminó.

—Oh no, mire mi señor Tontokawa. Usted aún no ha bajado el pulgar así que la reta aún puede ser ¿Verdad Mattsun? —El azabache asintió a lo que dijo su novio con una sonrisa socarrona ya que molestar a Oikawa siendo de universidades distintas seguía siendo su deporte favorito.

—Y usted no quiere ser un mal emperador ¿O sí, mi señor? —Oikawa chasqueó la lengua ante lo que dijo el azabache y tuvo que tomar las manos de ambos competidores de mala gana para iniciar el duelo.

—Tsk, Basurakawa va en tu misma universidad, no sé porque quieres ganarme—Comentó entre jadeos Iwaizumi mientras aplicaba fuerza para ganarle al grandulón frente a él.

—"Porque él debió ir a Shiratorizawa" —Oikawa volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa irritante voz. Nada más y nada menos que a Tendou vestido de adivino—Eso es lo que Wakatoshi-kun dirá ¿O no, Semi Semi?

El de cabellos claros solo suspiró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver a su ex capitán vestido del monstruo de Frankenstein tratando de ganarle al centurión romano que lucía cansado aunque su coraje y tenacidad fuera mayor.

—De todas maneras ¿Cuál es el premio para que se peleen por él tan férreamente? —Preguntó Shirabu vestido de momia, apareciendo detrás de un Semi vestido de científico loco.

—Ah, el premio es ¡Redobles por favor! —Semi rodó los ojos ante la exigencia tan rara de Tendou, haciendo un redoble al aire junto el sonido improvisado con su boca— ¡Ordenarle algo a Oikawa! —El pelirrojo señaló al emperador que solo gruñía y miraba con odio a todos los de Shiratorizawa presentes— ¿O acaso me equivoco, Tooru-chan?

El de ojos chocolate gruñía de rabia porque el maldito de Tendou seguía con sus dotes para adivinar cosas ¡Agh! Le gustaría ser un emperador de verdad para mandarlo de comer a los leones para ver si adivinaba que león se lo comería.

— ¡Vamos, Ushijima-san! —Exclamó un animoso Goshiki que vestía de balón de volleyball, mirando con emoción como su senpai, y ahora reclutado para la selección japonesa de volleyball, comenzaba a ganar terreno, reduciendo el espacio entre la mano de Iwaizumi con la mesa.

—Quiero que Oikawa me bese si gano—Dijo firmemente Ushijima mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para dar por terminado ese condenado combate. Era obvio que tenía un amor platónico por Oikawa no solo por el volleyball y ahora que era su colocador se dio cuenta de que con al menos un beso suyo podría seguir.

—Takahiro… ¿Crees que nos pasamos con Oikawa e Iwaizumi? —Preguntó Matsukawa con cierta preocupación ya que Iwaizumi parecía estar a menos de cinco centímetros de tocar la mesa con su mano.

—Nah, Iwaizumi primero se vuelve loco antes de que alguien toque a su Oikawa. Mira como esto funciona, Mattsun pero sígueme la corriente—El de cabellos rosáceos fue con una maliciosa sonrisa hacia donde estaba Iwaizumi comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo ya que sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse tras varias partidas.

—Vaya que odias a Tontokawa—Soltó con cierto veneno Hanamaki—Mira que ser el más fuerte de Seijoh para perder contra un tipo que no solo nos aplastó en la primavera si no que está usando su mano no dominante debe ser una treta para al fin librarte de él ¿Verdad Mattsun? —El azabache tras la señal recibida de su novio decidió hablar.

—Bueno, no te culpo, Iwaizumi. Aguantar a ese tonto toda tu vida debe ser hartante—Tras estas palabras pudo ver como el moreno a pesar del sudor comenzaba a ganar terreno nuevamente—Yo también perdería a propósito, a final de cuentas, si pierdes, este grandulón—Señaló Matsukawa al monstruo de Frankenstein que fruncía el ceño aún más por la fuerza—Besará a Oikawa.

—Sin ofensa, amigo—Se excusó Hanamaki por las palabras de su novio con Ushijima, el cual estaba tan concentrado que ni escuchó lo que dijeron—Y ya sabes, Iwaizumi. Un beso, una caricia y ¡Bam! Este muchachote te librará de una vez por todas de Basurakawa ¡Solo pierde y le dirás adiós a ese tonto de por vida!

Hanamaki sonrió con cautela a su pareja antes de quitarse de donde estaba Iwaizumi para no estorbar al pobre Oikawa que miraba con miedo la mesa donde el duelo se debatía, se podía sentir su nerviosismo con tan solo verlo. Justo en ese instante el azabache volteó haciendo que su corazón se detuviera y comenzara a latir como si el mañana no existiera.

No.

No dejaría que Ushijima besara a su hermoso Oikawa que se encontraba con las manos juntas-seguramente sudorosas como cuando se encontraba estresado-, sus hermosos orbes chocolate con algunas lágrimas amenazando con ser derramadas y sus labios apretados en una línea recta.

—Iwa-chan…—Susurró Oikawa casi imperceptiblemente entre los ánimos y la música. El moreno al escuchar ese ruego tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en su oído, sacó fuerza de quien sabe dónde para derrotar a Ushijima.

Ese estúpido saco de basura llamado Oikawa le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Wakatoshi hizo una mueca al sentir una mayor fuerza en su mano. Miró por un momento a su rival, sorprendiéndose por el aura de poder que irradiaba; aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo en su mano pero ni con toda ella pudo evitar ser el perdedor que tocó la mesa.

— ¡El ganador del duelo es Iwa-chan! —Exclamó Oikawa con lágrimas de alegría en sus mejillas. Por un momento pudo verse besándose con Ushijima pero al final, como siempre, Iwaizumi siempre llegaba a él.

—Les dije—Kenma extendió su mano hacia Kunimi, Kageyama, Kindaichi, Lev, Hinata, Yaku, Reon, Futakuchi y Kawanishi para que pagaran por haberle apostado a Ushijima.

—Creo que tu disfraz de brujo te hace mágico, Kenma—Comentó Hinata en lo que examinaba a su amigo con una sábana blanca encima y un báculo con un cuervo sobre él— ¡Wow! Debe ser genial—Kenma solo se sonrojó un poco, agradeciendo a las luces de colores por no delatar el sonrojo de sus mejillas ante el radiante Shouyou que le quemaba con solo verle, y no solo por la alegría y amor que conllevaba el observarlo sino por el dolor que traía consigo al verlo besarse con Kageyama.

Alguna vez alguien dijo que del dolor viene el placer y viceversa, a lo que Kenma no podía estar más de acuerdo. Verlo feliz era tan placentero como doloroso y sin embargo, seguía ahí con una sonrisa animándole ya que no era su culpa que el sol fuera el centro no solo de su mundo sino del universo.

— ¡Juro apostar a la otra al de los brazos mutantes! —Exclamó Lev vestido de León junto a Kenma, sacándole de sus dolorosos pensamientos por un momento—Vamos, Kenma-san ¡Hay que bailar! —El cabeza de pudín quiso refutar su oferta pero la sobrehumana fuerza de su kohai le arrastró a la pista de baile donde Yaku vestía de príncipe y Alisa de princesa como su disfraz de pareja para bailar algo llamado "Thriller" todos juntos. Un dolor en el trasero para el de cabellos rubios, aunque al ser con Lev resultaba extrañamente soportable ese dolor.

—Con que no debo corretear a Kenma y chantajearlo para que baile—Dijo Kuroo al ver a su mejor amigo ser arrastrado por Yaku y Lev mientras bailaba descoordinadamente ese clásico ochentero.

—No veas a nadie mientras me estás abrazando, tarado—Kuroo al escuchar eso de su novio solo sonrió, depositando un beso en su cuello para tararear en él la canción que sonaba.

Pasaron varios bailes, juegos, retas de volleyball, estómagos vaciados en el baño por el alcohol que "nadie" sabía quién depositó, Ukai regañando hasta que un borracho Takeda le mordió el cuello como el vampiro que era, corretizas entre Aone vestido de luchador junto a Futakuchi vestido de Archer contra Kageyama y Hinata, varios "Verdad o reto" donde se supo desde que el capitán de Johzenji llora al ver "Titanic" hasta Nishinoya en ese instante haciéndose un piercing en el ombligo por la sobria Saeko que tenía a un ebrio Akiteru dormitando en sus piernas.

Como olvidar a Asahi jugando "Caras y gestos" para que Ennoshita al último segundo adivinara que trataba de representar "La pasión de Cristo", los de primero de Karasuno tirados en el gimnasio por el cansancio junto a un vomitado Bokuto que ganó el concurso aún contra todo pronóstico y un Konoha ebrio bailando encima de la tarima "Man! I feel like a woman" junto a Alisa, Lev y los de Shiratorizawa.

Al final de la fiesta casi todos tenían un gran contenido de alcohol en la sangre y tras bailar "Single ladies" con Hanamaki dirigiendo y Yahaba cantando, Oikawa tomó el micrófono para anunciar que ya era el último baile y que Iwaizumi debía cobrar su premio, el cual fue cargar a su novio de la cadera, darle un par de vueltas frente a todos y plantarle un beso que varios inmortalizaron con la cámara de su teléfono, bajándolo segundos después para tomarle la mano e invitarlo a bailar.

— ¿Vamos, mi amor? —Tsukishima aceptó la mano de su pareja en lo que lo llevaba a la pista de baile alrededor de las otras parejas.

— ¿Crazy in love? ¿En serio, pudín? —Preguntó el rubio mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y se dejaba llevar por el sensual ritmo de la música y los fluidos movimientos de su pareja.

—Yo no puse la canción, nene pero nos queda ¿No crees? —Susurró en los labios del rubio—Got me looking so crazy right now—Cantó antes de besar a su novio que comenzaba a desenvolverse, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción sin dejar de juguetear con los cabellos del azabache con deseo.

Ambos cuerpos moviéndose con intensidad como si fueran uno solo, uniéndose y sincronizándose importándoles poco si alguien los miraba o no ya que en su atmósfera solo existían ellos jugando por quien tenía el control, por quién seducía al otro primero y por quién caía por el contrario al último. Un baile tan inmerso en ellos mismos que al final no pudieron hacer nada más que jadear y besarse para darle un buen broche de oro a esa noche tan…única.

Un pequeño silencio hubo tras su fogoso beso que los dejó jadeando, de no ser por un ebrio Bokuto que llegó a abrazarlos-y pegarle algo de vómito a la chaqueta de Kuroo- seguro seguirían perdidos en sus deseos.

—Bro, ño me jodas—Balbuceó el ebrio búho con una sonrisa—Yo que casi no losh vi pude sentir como hic, cojian con la mirada—Tomó aire un par de segundos para voltear a ver al pobre Akaashi que parecía mucho más su niñera que de costumbre—Dime el shecreto para que Akashi me vea ashí—Volvió a balbucear Koutarou segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y lloriquear en la chaqueta del pobre Kuroo que no sabía si reírse y tomarle video para subirlo a todas las redes sociales o llorar porque su traje estaba vomitado.

Gracias al cielo, segundos después Akaashi llegó para quitarle a la pareja de encima a Bokuto que estaba en producto de costal de vómito, quizá perfecto para Hinata que en ese instante vomitaba en las piernas de Tanaka por haber corrido después de comer y beber tanto aunque, al parecer, el de tercer año estaba prevenido para ello por la bolsa que sacó de su traje para que el de cabellos naranjas devolviera hasta el cerebro si quería.

El azabache tomó a su ebrio novio, haciendo que pasara su brazo sobre sus hombros para que se recargara en él y llevárselo de una vez por todas si no quería ser vetado del gimnasio de Karasuno el resto del año por causar destrozos a la propiedad ajena como vómitos por casi un cuarto de gimnasio, figuras de ángel en esos vómitos, unas maderas ligeramente rotas y el préstamo de una red de volleyball donde llevaban los de Fukurodani atado a Konoha al ser un ebrio algo violento.

—Disculpen a Bokuto-san—Dijo Akaashi antes de hacer una reverencia a sus amigos que le miraban con una maliciosa sonrisa que se multiplicaba al estar juntos, como si la cizaña aumentara—Disfruten de su noche—El de ojos verdes se volteó un momento en lo que llevaba a un calmado Bokuto que tarareaba como podía "Itsy bitsy araña" para mantenerse despierto—Y Kei…Cómete todo ese pudín hasta no dejar nada—Al terminar su frase relamió sus labios, sonriendo con cierto erotismo para volver a ver al pobre Bokuto que se había trabado en "subió su telaraña".

Tsukishima se puso rojo con la sonrisa de su mayor ya que, en secreto, había practicado con Akaashi y el dildo que le descubrió a Bokuto. Algunas dudas que tenía en las felaciones surgieron -ya que nunca le había hecho una a Kuroo en su vida- además de jugar un poco con su entrada para aumentar el tiempo en el que eyaculaba, por ello Akaashi había tenido aquel guiño que le hizo recordar tales memorias que quería enterrar de por vida.

—Ahora sí ¡Aquí se rompió una jerga y—Por suerte para el ebrio Akiteru, Saeko le quitó el micrófono antes de que terminara la frase.

—Cada quien a su casa, excepto los de Karasuno. Ellos se quedarán a dormir en mi casa—Dijo la rubia con diversión en lo que miraba la cara de su hermano y Hinata empalidecer al recordar cómo esta manejaba—Recuerden, este evento fue auspiciado por "Abarrotes Shimada" y "Electrónica Takinoue" que a pesar de no poder venir, mandan sus ofertas como dos audífonos al precio de uno y mañana para todos, tocino a mitad de precio para quitarles la horrible resaca que les golpeará junto con una bebida de electrolitos, claro, presentando el boleto que se encuentra a la salida del gimnasio y si tienen el boleto ganador, una dotación de estas bebidas por una semana—Anunció Saeko con diversión antes de apagar la computadora y ver como todos comenzaban a dispersarse.

—Ya oíste, voy a casa de Tanaka-san—Kuroo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su novio ya que el plan era pasar el fin de semana juntos, por lo que tomó su mano y salió corriendo del gimnasio-no sin antes tomar un par de cupones-antes de que alguien lo cachara huyendo con un cuervito.


End file.
